There is Always a Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by BloodDiamond666
Summary: There is always a fine line between love and hate but what happens when a revenge plan gets thrown into the mix? In one word: chaos. Lily is tired of how James treats all of Hogwarts and how he acts. Her revenge plan: Hex Sirius and break the Marauders apart.
1. The Best Revenge Plan

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""Evans go out with me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""I would rather go out with the giant squid and then HELL would have to FREEZE OVER before I even remotely consider going on a date with you. Get that in your large egotistical head. I will never go out with you Potter."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"Lily's POV:/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"It was finally summer and I had come up with the best revenge plan to finally knock Potter and his little band of Marauders down a few notches. Charm one of his fellow Marauders to be in a relationship with me causing a rift between friends the hardest parts would be gating one of the Marauders alone long enough to charm him if that failed, I could always use a love potion administered daily for maximum revenge./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""LILY" My mum called from downstairs, "It's time to go. Get down here and we will leave for the train station." I gave my room one last look making sure that I hadn't forgotten to put anything in my trunk. When I had finished that I went down stairs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""All ready mum." On the way to King's Cross Station I was deciding which of the other three Marauders I wanted to use to get my revenge on Potter. Sirius Black his best mate the renowned playboy of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin my fellow prefect the brains of the group and my only friend in the entire group of miscreants, or little Peter Pettigrew a sweet boy who wasn't great at magic but has a nice personality before becoming corrupted by Potter and Black. I choose Sirius Black because he is the closest with Potter being on the quidditch team with him, living with him, and always getting into all sorts of trouble with Potter. I swear James Potter's mission in life is to make mine a living hell. Every day without fail for the last two years he had asked me out every break, in between every class, during every class I had with him and when ever the hell he felt like it. Potter and Black have their own personal fan clubs outside of the fan club for all of the Marauders. I honestly have no idea what girls see in in Potter with his windswept sex hair, tanned body, muscles, being a notorious jerk to other students, always getting detentions or any of the other crap a member of the James is a god club finds to thinks about during their meetings. Potter is always playing pranks on me the girl he supposedly "LOVES" according to Remus he is only mean to me to get my attention. Well if he wanted it maybe he should stop acting like a prick and being such a bastard to everyone he doesn't like. Sirius Black infuriates me because he treats the female population with little respect shagging one girl than snogging someone new two hours later he apparently is suppose to be great in bed not that I would have any idea as to that even through "Our relationship" we never slept together I would never come to terms with being another notch on his bed post trust me he really has notches on his bed and if you are a member of the Sirius Black fan club your dream was to be on the next notch on his bed, and if you had slept together within twenty-four hours the entire school knew about. You see when I first found my hatred for Potter, Black, and Pettigrew I started the I hate the Marauders club for any guy or girl who has had enough of the Marauders being the kings of the school. Sadly, the only students in it are my friends Marlene McKinnon, Mary McDonald, a hand full of Slytherins who were tired of being the butt of their jokes and the members of every other quidditch team in the school. Now if you asked me how many teachers are in the I hate the Marauders club well I would have to say about half the faculty, because we have the divination teacher, Magongall, Filch, and a couple of teachers who hate the pranks they play but find they like the boys otherwise. When we got to the train station, I had to be quick to get on the train to avoid a certain prat that had this sick sixth sense he always seemed to know where I was at all times. I called it his stalker sense. Now that I think about it, I overheard the Marauders talking about a map they had that James needed to find me so he could ask me out again. Well I may as well wait for Mary and Marley to get here so I can do my favorite thing Potter bashing./span/p 


	2. Back To Hogwarts

p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is out so late I was having a hard time trying o figure out how to post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER./span/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"James's POV/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"As summer holiday was coming to a close, I began experiencing this feeling that everything was going to change. It was like something huge, and unexpected was going to lead to a Gryffindor Civil War which would later encompass all of Hogwarts as the Marauders prank war to prove who was better leading to actually dueling in the hall between side Padfoot and side Prongs this prank war could have ended the marauders if Moony hadn't figured out why we were fighting over a girl that Padfoot had no interest in before due to the Marauder code of girls. If Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot or Prongs fancies another girl that girl is off limits to every other Marauder until such a time the Marauder in question has gotten completely over the aforementioned girl. In my case that was one Lily J. Evans sixth year prefect, and the best student at almost everything. Now if a marauder happens to sleep with a girl not because he likes her but because he just wants to have sex with which ever girl it was at that point (padfoot) she is available to the other three with out fear of protocol 666. No, we do not have that many protocols but we have chosen that number because it is the area code for hell according to Mr. Moony. Back to the Civil War of 1975 at Hogwarts this story is about how Lily Evans broke my heart, nearly broke the Marauders, made living in our own dormitory like living in Hell and why Lily Evans became a cold hearted bitch towards every male student in the school and the members of the Marauders, Sirius Black, and James Potter fan clubs not that she wasn't already a bitch to the fan clubs but still./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""Young Master Potter time to get up. You have to get ready to go back to Hogwarts." As Gloria the house elf went on the daunting task of getting Padfoot up I came along tell her I will get the lazy sap up and if she wouldn't mind getting breakfast brought to us because that is the only true way to wake up Padfoot is with the promise of food or already having food on hand to waft in his face and bribe him with. As Gloria ran down stairs I began to poke and prod Sirius until he came to a sense of partial consciousness asking me "Why do you need to be so violent when waking me?" Gloria returned with eggs benedict, waffles, toast with strawberry and grape jam on the side, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. This has been the tradition every September first since I first started attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Sirius moved in with my family after being disowned by his family this also became tradition for him. As Sirius has a bottom less stomach Gloria brings up so much food and even after eating all of that food, he is still hungry so there really isn't a point trying to get him to stop eating he just gets mad. When we meet on the train on the way to Hogwarts we bonded and became best mates quickly which is also where we met the love of my life Lily J. Evans and my enemy Severus Snape. Until last year when the lake incident had occurred. I was hanging Snivellous upside down when she came to tell me to let him down Snape being embarrassed told her he didn't need help firm a filthy little mudblood of course she said fine and next time she wouldn't bother helping him again. This of course made me madder causing us to hex him more. Later when Lily confronted, we got in to a huge argument as usual than hexed me so much I spent the next three days in the hospital wing, this sucked I try to stay away from because Madam Pomfrey scares me with her demeaner. There is a list of Lily Evans related things that we keep track of on the Prongs' Failure with Lily Evans this list includes the number of times I have asked her out since, third year they way in which she was asked out. Her response to being asked out, how many times she has hexed me and how many ERHWVs (Evans Related Hospital Wing Visits) the last two apply to all of us as Evans really dislikes all of us except Remus. Who we think was given the prefect badge for our year because Magongall and Dumbledore thought that he might be able to control what we do and get us to stop misbehaving class and playing mean pranks on the Slytherins or just playing pranks in general? My mum thought it would be a good investment to by a car when I was six and it turned out later on when I started school having a car so we can get to King's Cross Station with my trunk and my owl. On the way to the station I started to think that maybe Remus was right about the approach to use on Evans; thinking that she would like big crazy gestures when she doesn't want to have that type of attention on her, or maybe it is because trying to ask her out when she hates me is making a bad situation worse. According to Moony I should try to become her friend and I should stop threating every bloke who wants to ask her out, although most of the blokes at school have learned to completely avoid that at all costs due to fear of ending up in the hospital wing in a matchbox. Evans of course does not know the reason that all of the blokes in school avoid her like the plague she thinks it is because of how smart and hardworking she is; that was the lie we had her friends and roommates tell her as well as Moony to keep her from learning of my dark corridor dealings with any potential bloke who has an interest with her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""Padfoot, do you think that Moony's tactic to get Evans to go out with me would work because we have already tried jealousy and that got us no where but somehow dateless which everyone was completely shocked at due to Evans telling our dates what we were trying to do. Or do you think that I should continue asking her out until I ware her down enough that she finally relents and says yes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""You want to know what I think? I think you should try Moon's tactic because your relationship with her can't get much worse than non-existent. Honestly nothing can be worse than being forced to spend three days in the hospital wing because Madam Pomfrey can't find the cause of whatever the hell she did was. What I truly think you should do is maybe pull bac ka little because as much as it pains me it could possibly be the safest path after what happened down by the lake during June."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""Thanks, Padfoot I think Maybe I will. Now let's go find and avoid a Miss Lily J. Evans. Later on, when I have her softened, I will start to make it she can stand being within a five-meter distance of me. On the road to friendship than she will finally accept that she has and always will love me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""YEAH, and go find Moony and Wormtail, so we can put the final touches on our start of term prank."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""I forgot about that Padfoot, thanks for reminding me, but remember Moony can't be to involved with this because Evans would have a fit and give a fellow prefect a detention with Magongall's permission and we would get even more than him so we have to avoid detention because no one can run the quidditch team with me in detention and you in detention they wouldn't know how to function."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""That is true with us both in detention they would just give up and not be able to run practice."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""This year no matter how much we hate having to bring both the invisibility cloak and the map we have to keep them on our persons at all time to prevent us from getting to much detentions so we can get on Evans good side."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""Most of that I agree with just not the part with Evans having a good side to begin with mate because you choose one of prudish and stuck proud students in the school to fancy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""Boys we are here so let's get a move on so you don't miss the train." As we walked into King's Cross, we spotted Moony and Wormtail waiting for us. When we walked towards them, I saw a very fast swish of red hair and had to maintain my new plan by remembering what ERHWV I got last June to not run up and ask her out. Acting like I was ignoring her was seemed like the best way to get to start actually treating me like a person instead of spec of dirt on the bottom of her shoes. Little known to me she had a plan to get revenge on me by dating my best friend./span/p 


	3. Back at Platform 9&34

**Sirius's POV**

As you know by now, I am living with Prongs, when he woke me up by stabbing me with his fingers. Gloria came in with food like she does every September first. As Prongs and I got ready to head back to Hogwarts, we got to talking about one of his sensitive subjects a Miss Lily Evans. The one thing that we had no way of anticipating was Miss Evans using me to get her revenge on Prongs, after three months of fighting and horrible discomfort Moony finally figured out that I had been confounded. During this ordeal whenever Lils and I were together I would have these weird feelings that I was missing time out of my day. Later on, this was because she had charmed me to forget what she had told me and anything I had told her about the Marauders that she could use to her advantage in breaking us up as friends in her revenge against James. As we headed to King's Cross Station, we started talking about his new Evans plan; ignoring her until she came to the mind-altering realization that she was in love with him and had to be with him. When we had finally separated from the parents, we made our way to Moony and Wormtail who was waiting for Prongs and myself at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Once we had crossed the barrier and were standing on platform nine and three quarters; noticing a swish of red hair Moony, Wormtail, and my self all watched Prongs to see if he would chase after her or if the new Evans plan would keep him from chasing after her. To say we were shocked was an understatement. We never thought that he had the restraint to keep his distance and bite his tongue, we were wrong. Than again maybe he just hadn't seen her, but I didn't think that was the case.


	4. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note: **Greeting my loyal readers. It has been an extremely long time since I've updated. I hope you all enjoy the next two chapters I have posted I will post a couple more chapters. I hope you all enjoy these chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K Rowling therefore I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

**Lily's POV**

When Marlene and Mary arrived, I started letting them in on my plan.

"When I see Black, I am going to confound him into thinking that we started dating over summer holiday when we met up in Diagon Alley and have had steady correspondence all summer using sappy letters I wrote to and from myself and using a forging charm turn the letters to me into his hand writing making it look more like we had started dating." When I had finished telling my mates my revenge plan, they looked at me like I was insane, which I probably was.

"Lily why are you using Sirius to get back at James?" Marlene asked while Mary looked at me with this look that asked me what in the hell is wrong with me.

"The reason that I am using Black to break up the Marauders and get my revenge on Potter is I am tired of him playing pranks on the student population, him always asking me out, and how much of an egotistical arrogant prick. I am also tired of the way the Marauders act like they own the school and all of the student population seems to worship the ground they walk on and in this school the students idolize Remus Brains Lupin, Peter Sweetheart Pettigrew, Sirius Playboy Black, James Bighead Potter, or as they refer to themselves Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They need to get knocked down a few pegs and when they are finally given what they deserve I will be so grateful that I was one who got to give them what they deserve. Yes, I love Remus; no, he doesn't deserve to be included in my revenge plan, but I need to do this to make the Marauders be seen as the egotistical self-centered pricks they truly are." When I had finished, I was flushed with a look of shear determination in my emerald green eyes.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU LILY!? Mary shouted shaking the windows of the compartment earning us looks from the students and their families. When she was done yelling Marlene than looked at me and slowly started nodding her head in agreement with Mary asking me, "Why would you do that to two really close friends leaving Remus and poor sweet Pettigrew to be caught in the middle?"

My response was not what they were expecting when I responded with, "Because for Potter and Black to learn to that they don't rule the school and to stop messing with me." Mary and Marlene looked scared when they saw the look of crazed deviousness in my eyes and heard the shear determination in my voice. Slowly they seemed to understand that there was absolutely no way that they were going to change my mind. When the fourth member of our group showed up Alice Prewett, she seemed to notice all of the animosity in the air and asked up what was going on. Before I could respond Mary spoke saying, "Lily is going to confound Sirius Black and possibly use a love potion to convince him they are dating to create a huge blowout between the marauders to finally get her revenge on James." Alice started to laugh wheezing, "Our Lily use magic to finally get revenge on Potter and in turn breaking multiple school rules. Mary that is the most outrageous thing you have ever said and you are the school's gossip queen." Mary looked at Alice who was still bent over laughing stating, "As much I would like to think that Lily has not lost her sanity, our Lily the strict rule abiding, loved by all teachers, completes homework the night it is assigned no matter how far away the due date is, is actually going to do this she has already planned out a back story has vials of amortentia set aside forged letters to her from Sirius from Summer holiday and is getting ready to go spell him and be stuck in a fake relationship with the school's biggest playboy. Shocking I know." Alice looked shocked at the idea that I was actually going to do this. When I finally had a chance to speak, I said, "I have to go find Black before it gets any later to start the tormenting of Potter." After that I left the compartment to go start looking for Black, as fortune would have it, I wouldn't have to look to far because I had just run into him. Putting on my nicest smile I told him, "Sirius baby I have been looking for you everywhere and here you were the whole time." He looked confused, shocked and then smiled asking, "So Lils what can I do for you?"

"Well Siri what I need is to do this **_Confundous. _**Now Sirius we have been dating for over a month you have been scared to tell James Potter due to the fact that he likes me. I am handing you all of the letters that I wrote to you over the holiday you will continue to call me Lils and will call you Siri When James Potter does find out about our relationship you are to respond with 'Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate.' When you have said all that you will tell him, 'Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me.' Than you turn and leave and come find me. Do you understand every instruction you have been given?" When I had finished giving Black his instructions, he repeated his lines with perfect clarity.

"Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate. Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me." When he had finished, he turned and started walking away before coming back over to me. "Lils, how was your holiday? He asked in such a sweet voice I had started to feel bad about doing this, but then remembered why I was doing this ridding myself of any remaining guilt. Sending Black on his way as I made my way to the prefect's carriage for the meeting,**Lily's POV**

When Marlene and Mary arrived, I started letting them in on my plan.

"When I see Black, I am going to confound him into thinking that we started dating over summer holiday when we met up in Diagon Alley and have had steady correspondence all summer using sappy letters I wrote to and from myself and using a forging charm turn the letters to me into his hand writing making it look more like we had started dating." When I had finished telling my mates my revenge plan, they looked at me like I was insane, which I probably was.

"Lily why are you using Sirius to get back at James?" Marlene asked while Mary looked at me with this look that asked me what in the hell is wrong with me.

"The reason that I am using Black to break up the Marauders and get my revenge on Potter is I am tired of him playing pranks on the student population, him always asking me out, and how much of an egotistical arrogant prick. I am also tired of the way the Marauders act like they own the school and all of the student population seems to worship the ground they walk on and in this school the students idolize Remus Brains Lupin, Peter Sweetheart Pettigrew, Sirius Playboy Black, James Bighead Potter, or as they refer to themselves Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They need to get knocked down a few pegs and when they are finally given what they deserve I will be so grateful that I was one who got to give them what they deserve. Yes, I love Remus; no, he doesn't deserve to be included in my revenge plan, but I need to do this to make the Marauders be seen as the egotistical self-centered pricks they truly are." When I had finished, I was flushed with a look of shear determination in my emerald green eyes.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU LILY!? Mary shouted shaking the windows of the compartment earning us looks from the students and their families. When she was done yelling Marlene than looked at me and slowly started nodding her head in agreement with Mary asking me, "Why would you do that to two really close friends leaving Remus and poor sweet Pettigrew to be caught in the middle?"

My response was not what they were expecting when I responded with, "Because for Potter and Black to learn to that they don't rule the school and to stop messing with me." Mary and Marlene looked scared when they saw the look of crazed deviousness in my eyes and heard the shear determination in my voice. Slowly they seemed to understand that there was absolutely no way that they were going to change my mind. When the fourth member of our group showed up Alice Prewett, she seemed to notice all of the animosity in the air and asked up what was going on. Before I could respond Mary spoke saying, "Lily is going to confound Sirius Black and possibly use a love potion to convince him they are dating to create a huge blowout between the marauders to finally get her revenge on James." Alice started to laugh wheezing, "Our Lily use magic to finally get revenge on Potter and in turn breaking multiple school rules. Mary that is the most outrageous thing you have ever said and you are the school's gossip queen." Mary looked at Alice who was still bent over laughing stating, "As much I would like to think that Lily has not lost her sanity, our Lily the strict rule abiding, loved by all teachers, completes homework the night it is assigned no matter how far away the due date is, is actually going to do this she has already planned out a back story has vials of amortentia set aside forged letters to her from Sirius from Summer holiday and is getting ready to go spell him and be stuck in a fake relationship with the school's biggest playboy. Shocking I know." Alice looked shocked at the idea that I was actually going to do this. When I finally had a chance to speak, I said, "I have to go find Black before it gets any later to start the tormenting of Potter." After that I left the compartment to go start looking for Black, as fortune would have it, I wouldn't have to look to far because I had just run into him. Putting on my nicest smile I told him, "Sirius baby I have been looking for you everywhere and here you were the whole time." He looked confused, shocked and then smiled asking, "So Lils what can I do for you?"

"Well Siri what I need is to do this **_Confundous. _**Now Sirius we have been dating for over a month you have been scared to tell James Potter due to the fact that he likes me. I am handing you all of the letters that I wrote to you over the holiday you will continue to call me Lils and will call you Siri When James Potter does find out about our relationship you are to respond with 'Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate.' When you have said all that you will tell him, 'Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me.' Than you turn and leave and come find me. Do you understand every instruction you have been given?" When I had finished giving Black his instructions, he repeated his lines with perfect clarity.

"Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate. Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me." When he had finished, he turned and started walking away before coming back over to me. "Lils, how was your holiday? He asked in such a sweet voice I had started to feel bad about doing this, but then remembered why I was doing this ridding myself of any remaining guilt. Sending Black on his way as I made my way to the prefect's carriage for the meeting,**Lily's POV**

When Marlene and Mary arrived, I started letting them in on my plan.

"When I see Black, I am going to confound him into thinking that we started dating over summer holiday when we met up in Diagon Alley and have had steady correspondence all summer using sappy letters I wrote to and from myself and using a forging charm turn the letters to me into his hand writing making it look more like we had started dating." When I had finished telling my mates my revenge plan, they looked at me like I was insane, which I probably was.

"Lily why are you using Sirius to get back at James?" Marlene asked while Mary looked at me with this look that asked me what in the hell is wrong with me.

"The reason that I am using Black to break up the Marauders and get my revenge on Potter is I am tired of him playing pranks on the student population, him always asking me out, and how much of an egotistical arrogant prick. I am also tired of the way the Marauders act like they own the school and all of the student population seems to worship the ground they walk on and in this school the students idolize Remus Brains Lupin, Peter Sweetheart Pettigrew, Sirius Playboy Black, James Bighead Potter, or as they refer to themselves Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They need to get knocked down a few pegs and when they are finally given what they deserve I will be so grateful that I was one who got to give them what they deserve. Yes, I love Remus; no, he doesn't deserve to be included in my revenge plan, but I need to do this to make the Marauders be seen as the egotistical self-centered pricks they truly are." When I had finished, I was flushed with a look of shear determination in my emerald green eyes.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU LILY!? Mary shouted shaking the windows of the compartment earning us looks from the students and their families. When she was done yelling Marlene than looked at me and slowly started nodding her head in agreement with Mary asking me, "Why would you do that to two really close friends leaving Remus and poor sweet Pettigrew to be caught in the middle?"

My response was not what they were expecting when I responded with, "Because for Potter and Black to learn to that they don't rule the school and to stop messing with me." Mary and Marlene looked scared when they saw the look of crazed deviousness in my eyes and heard the shear determination in my voice. Slowly they seemed to understand that there was absolutely no way that they were going to change my mind. When the fourth member of our group showed up Alice Prewett, she seemed to notice all of the animosity in the air and asked up what was going on. Before I could respond Mary spoke saying, "Lily is going to confound Sirius Black and possibly use a love potion to convince him they are dating to create a huge blowout between the marauders to finally get her revenge on James." Alice started to laugh wheezing, "Our Lily use magic to finally get revenge on Potter and in turn breaking multiple school rules. Mary that is the most outrageous thing you have ever said and you are the school's gossip queen." Mary looked at Alice who was still bent over laughing stating, "As much I would like to think that Lily has not lost her sanity, our Lily the strict rule abiding, loved by all teachers, completes homework the night it is assigned no matter how far away the due date is, is actually going to do this she has already planned out a back story has vials of amortentia set aside forged letters to her from Sirius from Summer holiday and is getting ready to go spell him and be stuck in a fake relationship with the school's biggest playboy. Shocking I know." Alice looked shocked at the idea that I was actually going to do this. When I finally had a chance to speak, I said, "I have to go find Black before it gets any later to start the tormenting of Potter." After that I left the compartment to go start looking for Black, as fortune would have it, I wouldn't have to look to far because I had just run into him. Putting on my nicest smile I told him, "Sirius baby I have been looking for you everywhere and here you were the whole time." He looked confused, shocked and then smiled asking, "So Lils what can I do for you?"

"Well Siri what I need is to do this **_Confundous. _**Now Sirius we have been dating for over a month you have been scared to tell James Potter due to the fact that he likes me. I am handing you all of the letters that I wrote to you over the holiday you will continue to call me Lils and will call you Siri When James Potter does find out about our relationship you are to respond with 'Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate.' When you have said all that you will tell him, 'Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me.' Than you turn and leave and come find me. Do you understand every instruction you have been given?" When I had finished giving Black his instructions, he repeated his lines with perfect clarity.

"Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate. Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me." When he had finished, he turned and started walking away before coming back over to me. "Lils, how was your holiday? He asked in such a sweet voice I had started to feel bad about doing this, but then remembered why I was doing this ridding myself of any remaining guilt. Sending Black on his way as I made my way to the prefect's carriage for the meeting,**Lily's POV**

When Marlene and Mary arrived, I started letting them in on my plan.

"When I see Black, I am going to confound him into thinking that we started dating over summer holiday when we met up in Diagon Alley and have had steady correspondence all summer using sappy letters I wrote to and from myself and using a forging charm turn the letters to me into his hand writing making it look more like we had started dating." When I had finished telling my mates my revenge plan, they looked at me like I was insane, which I probably was.

"Lily why are you using Sirius to get back at James?" Marlene asked while Mary looked at me with this look that asked me what in the hell is wrong with me.

"The reason that I am using Black to break up the Marauders and get my revenge on Potter is I am tired of him playing pranks on the student population, him always asking me out, and how much of an egotistical arrogant prick. I am also tired of the way the Marauders act like they own the school and all of the student population seems to worship the ground they walk on and in this school the students idolize Remus Brains Lupin, Peter Sweetheart Pettigrew, Sirius Playboy Black, James Bighead Potter, or as they refer to themselves Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They need to get knocked down a few pegs and when they are finally given what they deserve I will be so grateful that I was one who got to give them what they deserve. Yes, I love Remus; no, he doesn't deserve to be included in my revenge plan, but I need to do this to make the Marauders be seen as the egotistical self-centered pricks they truly are." When I had finished, I was flushed with a look of shear determination in my emerald green eyes.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU LILY!? Mary shouted shaking the windows of the compartment earning us looks from the students and their families. When she was done yelling Marlene than looked at me and slowly started nodding her head in agreement with Mary asking me, "Why would you do that to two really close friends leaving Remus and poor sweet Pettigrew to be caught in the middle?"

My response was not what they were expecting when I responded with, "Because for Potter and Black to learn to that they don't rule the school and to stop messing with me." Mary and Marlene looked scared when they saw the look of crazed deviousness in my eyes and heard the shear determination in my voice. Slowly they seemed to understand that there was absolutely no way that they were going to change my mind. When the fourth member of our group showed up Alice Prewett, she seemed to notice all of the animosity in the air and asked up what was going on. Before I could respond Mary spoke saying, "Lily is going to confound Sirius Black and possibly use a love potion to convince him they are dating to create a huge blowout between the marauders to finally get her revenge on James." Alice started to laugh wheezing, "Our Lily use magic to finally get revenge on Potter and in turn breaking multiple school rules. Mary that is the most outrageous thing you have ever said and you are the school's gossip queen." Mary looked at Alice who was still bent over laughing stating, "As much I would like to think that Lily has not lost her sanity, our Lily the strict rule abiding, loved by all teachers, completes homework the night it is assigned no matter how far away the due date is, is actually going to do this she has already planned out a back story has vials of amortentia set aside forged letters to her from Sirius from Summer holiday and is getting ready to go spell him and be stuck in a fake relationship with the school's biggest playboy. Shocking I know." Alice looked shocked at the idea that I was actually going to do this. When I finally had a chance to speak, I said, "I have to go find Black before it gets any later to start the tormenting of Potter." After that I left the compartment to go start looking for Black, as fortune would have it, I wouldn't have to look to far because I had just run into him. Putting on my nicest smile I told him, "Sirius baby I have been looking for you everywhere and here you were the whole time." He looked confused, shocked and then smiled asking, "So Lils what can I do for you?"

"Well Siri what I need is to do this **_Confundous. _**Now Sirius we have been dating for over a month you have been scared to tell James Potter due to the fact that he likes me. I am handing you all of the letters that I wrote to you over the holiday you will continue to call me Lils and will call you Siri When James Potter does find out about our relationship you are to respond with 'Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate.' When you have said all that you will tell him, 'Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me.' Than you turn and leave and come find me. Do you understand every instruction you have been given?" When I had finished giving Black his instructions, he repeated his lines with perfect clarity.

"Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate. Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me." When he had finished, he turned and started walking away before coming back over to me. "Lils, how was your holiday? He asked in such a sweet voice I had started to feel bad about doing this, but then remembered why I was doing this ridding myself of any remaining guilt. Sending Black on his way as I made my way to the prefect's carriage for the meeting,**Lily's POV**

When Marlene and Mary arrived, I started letting them in on my plan.

"When I see Black, I am going to confound him into thinking that we started dating over summer holiday when we met up in Diagon Alley and have had steady correspondence all summer using sappy letters I wrote to and from myself and using a forging charm turn the letters to me into his hand writing making it look more like we had started dating." When I had finished telling my mates my revenge plan, they looked at me like I was insane, which I probably was.

"Lily why are you using Sirius to get back at James?" Marlene asked while Mary looked at me with this look that asked me what in the hell is wrong with me.

"The reason that I am using Black to break up the Marauders and get my revenge on Potter is I am tired of him playing pranks on the student population, him always asking me out, and how much of an egotistical arrogant prick. I am also tired of the way the Marauders act like they own the school and all of the student population seems to worship the ground they walk on and in this school the students idolize Remus Brains Lupin, Peter Sweetheart Pettigrew, Sirius Playboy Black, James Bighead Potter, or as they refer to themselves Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They need to get knocked down a few pegs and when they are finally given what they deserve I will be so grateful that I was one who got to give them what they deserve. Yes, I love Remus; no, he doesn't deserve to be included in my revenge plan, but I need to do this to make the Marauders be seen as the egotistical self-centered pricks they truly are." When I had finished, I was flushed with a look of shear determination in my emerald green eyes.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU LILY!? Mary shouted shaking the windows of the compartment earning us looks from the students and their families. When she was done yelling Marlene than looked at me and slowly started nodding her head in agreement with Mary asking me, "Why would you do that to two really close friends leaving Remus and poor sweet Pettigrew to be caught in the middle?"

My response was not what they were expecting when I responded with, "Because for Potter and Black to learn to that they don't rule the school and to stop messing with me." Mary and Marlene looked scared when they saw the look of crazed deviousness in my eyes and heard the shear determination in my voice. Slowly they seemed to understand that there was absolutely no way that they were going to change my mind. When the fourth member of our group showed up Alice Prewett, she seemed to notice all of the animosity in the air and asked up what was going on. Before I could respond Mary spoke saying, "Lily is going to confound Sirius Black and possibly use a love potion to convince him they are dating to create a huge blowout between the marauders to finally get her revenge on James." Alice started to laugh wheezing, "Our Lily use magic to finally get revenge on Potter and in turn breaking multiple school rules. Mary that is the most outrageous thing you have ever said and you are the school's gossip queen." Mary looked at Alice who was still bent over laughing stating, "As much I would like to think that Lily has not lost her sanity, our Lily the strict rule abiding, loved by all teachers, completes homework the night it is assigned no matter how far away the due date is, is actually going to do this she has already planned out a back story has vials of amortentia set aside forged letters to her from Sirius from Summer holiday and is getting ready to go spell him and be stuck in a fake relationship with the school's biggest playboy. Shocking I know." Alice looked shocked at the idea that I was actually going to do this. When I finally had a chance to speak, I said, "I have to go find Black before it gets any later to start the tormenting of Potter." After that I left the compartment to go start looking for Black, as fortune would have it, I wouldn't have to look to far because I had just run into him. Putting on my nicest smile I told him, "Sirius baby I have been looking for you everywhere and here you were the whole time." He looked confused, shocked and then smiled asking, "So Lils what can I do for you?"

"Well Siri what I need is to do this **_Confundous. _**Now Sirius we have been dating for over a month you have been scared to tell James Potter due to the fact that he likes me. I am handing you all of the letters that I wrote to you over the holiday you will continue to call me Lils and will call you Siri When James Potter does find out about our relationship you are to respond with 'Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate.' When you have said all that you will tell him, 'Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me.' Than you turn and leave and come find me. Do you understand every instruction you have been given?" When I had finished giving Black his instructions, he repeated his lines with perfect clarity.

"Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate. Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me." When he had finished, he turned and started walking away before coming back over to me. "Lils, how was your holiday? He asked in such a sweet voice I had started to feel bad about doing this, but then remembered why I was doing this ridding myself of any remaining guilt. Sending Black on his way as I made my way to the prefect's carriage for the meeting,**Lily's POV**

When Marlene and Mary arrived, I started letting them in on my plan.

"When I see Black, I am going to confound him into thinking that we started dating over summer holiday when we met up in Diagon Alley and have had steady correspondence all summer using sappy letters I wrote to and from myself and using a forging charm turn the letters to me into his hand writing making it look more like we had started dating." When I had finished telling my mates my revenge plan, they looked at me like I was insane, which I probably was.

"Lily why are you using Sirius to get back at James?" Marlene asked while Mary looked at me with this look that asked me what in the hell is wrong with me.

"The reason that I am using Black to break up the Marauders and get my revenge on Potter is I am tired of him playing pranks on the student population, him always asking me out, and how much of an egotistical arrogant prick. I am also tired of the way the Marauders act like they own the school and all of the student population seems to worship the ground they walk on and in this school the students idolize Remus Brains Lupin, Peter Sweetheart Pettigrew, Sirius Playboy Black, James Bighead Potter, or as they refer to themselves Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They need to get knocked down a few pegs and when they are finally given what they deserve I will be so grateful that I was one who got to give them what they deserve. Yes, I love Remus; no, he doesn't deserve to be included in my revenge plan, but I need to do this to make the Marauders be seen as the egotistical self-centered pricks they truly are." When I had finished, I was flushed with a look of shear determination in my emerald green eyes.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU LILY!? Mary shouted shaking the windows of the compartment earning us looks from the students and their families. When she was done yelling Marlene than looked at me and slowly started nodding her head in agreement with Mary asking me, "Why would you do that to two really close friends leaving Remus and poor sweet Pettigrew to be caught in the middle?"

My response was not what they were expecting when I responded with, "Because for Potter and Black to learn to that they don't rule the school and to stop messing with me." Mary and Marlene looked scared when they saw the look of crazed deviousness in my eyes and heard the shear determination in my voice. Slowly they seemed to understand that there was absolutely no way that they were going to change my mind. When the fourth member of our group showed up Alice Prewett, she seemed to notice all of the animosity in the air and asked up what was going on. Before I could respond Mary spoke saying, "Lily is going to confound Sirius Black and possibly use a love potion to convince him they are dating to create a huge blowout between the marauders to finally get her revenge on James." Alice started to laugh wheezing, "Our Lily use magic to finally get revenge on Potter and in turn breaking multiple school rules. Mary that is the most outrageous thing you have ever said and you are the school's gossip queen." Mary looked at Alice who was still bent over laughing stating, "As much I would like to think that Lily has not lost her sanity, our Lily the strict rule abiding, loved by all teachers, completes homework the night it is assigned no matter how far away the due date is, is actually going to do this she has already planned out a back story has vials of amortentia set aside forged letters to her from Sirius from Summer holiday and is getting ready to go spell him and be stuck in a fake relationship with the school's biggest playboy. Shocking I know." Alice looked shocked at the idea that I was actually going to do this. When I finally had a chance to speak, I said, "I have to go find Black before it gets any later to start the tormenting of Potter." After that I left the compartment to go start looking for Black, as fortune would have it, I wouldn't have to look to far because I had just run into him. Putting on my nicest smile I told him, "Sirius baby I have been looking for you everywhere and here you were the whole time." He looked confused, shocked and then smiled asking, "So Lils what can I do for you?"

"Well Siri what I need is to do this **_Confundous. _**Now Sirius we have been dating for over a month you have been scared to tell James Potter due to the fact that he likes me. I am handing you all of the letters that I wrote to you over the holiday you will continue to call me Lils and will call you Siri When James Potter does find out about our relationship you are to respond with 'Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate.' When you have said all that you will tell him, 'Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me.' Than you turn and leave and come find me. Do you understand every instruction you have been given?" When I had finished giving Black his instructions, he repeated his lines with perfect clarity.

"Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate. Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me." When he had finished, he turned and started walking away before coming back over to me. "Lils, how was your holiday? He asked in such a sweet voice I had started to feel bad about doing this, but then remembered why I was doing this ridding myself of any remaining guilt. Sending Black on his way as I made my way to the prefect's carriage for the meeting,**Lily's POV**

When Marlene and Mary arrived, I started letting them in on my plan.

"When I see Black, I am going to confound him into thinking that we started dating over summer holiday when we met up in Diagon Alley and have had steady correspondence all summer using sappy letters I wrote to and from myself and using a forging charm turn the letters to me into his hand writing making it look more like we had started dating." When I had finished telling my mates my revenge plan, they looked at me like I was insane, which I probably was.

"Lily why are you using Sirius to get back at James?" Marlene asked while Mary looked at me with this look that asked me what in the hell is wrong with me.

"The reason that I am using Black to break up the Marauders and get my revenge on Potter is I am tired of him playing pranks on the student population, him always asking me out, and how much of an egotistical arrogant prick. I am also tired of the way the Marauders act like they own the school and all of the student population seems to worship the ground they walk on and in this school the students idolize Remus Brains Lupin, Peter Sweetheart Pettigrew, Sirius Playboy Black, James Bighead Potter, or as they refer to themselves Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They need to get knocked down a few pegs and when they are finally given what they deserve I will be so grateful that I was one who got to give them what they deserve. Yes, I love Remus; no, he doesn't deserve to be included in my revenge plan, but I need to do this to make the Marauders be seen as the egotistical self-centered pricks they truly are." When I had finished, I was flushed with a look of shear determination in my emerald green eyes.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU LILY!? Mary shouted shaking the windows of the compartment earning us looks from the students and their families. When she was done yelling Marlene than looked at me and slowly started nodding her head in agreement with Mary asking me, "Why would you do that to two really close friends leaving Remus and poor sweet Pettigrew to be caught in the middle?"

My response was not what they were expecting when I responded with, "Because for Potter and Black to learn to that they don't rule the school and to stop messing with me." Mary and Marlene looked scared when they saw the look of crazed deviousness in my eyes and heard the shear determination in my voice. Slowly they seemed to understand that there was absolutely no way that they were going to change my mind. When the fourth member of our group showed up Alice Prewett, she seemed to notice all of the animosity in the air and asked up what was going on. Before I could respond Mary spoke saying, "Lily is going to confound Sirius Black and possibly use a love potion to convince him they are dating to create a huge blowout between the marauders to finally get her revenge on James." Alice started to laugh wheezing, "Our Lily use magic to finally get revenge on Potter and in turn breaking multiple school rules. Mary that is the most outrageous thing you have ever said and you are the school's gossip queen." Mary looked at Alice who was still bent over laughing stating, "As much I would like to think that Lily has not lost her sanity, our Lily the strict rule abiding, loved by all teachers, completes homework the night it is assigned no matter how far away the due date is, is actually going to do this she has already planned out a back story has vials of amortentia set aside forged letters to her from Sirius from Summer holiday and is getting ready to go spell him and be stuck in a fake relationship with the school's biggest playboy. Shocking I know." Alice looked shocked at the idea that I was actually going to do this. When I finally had a chance to speak, I said, "I have to go find Black before it gets any later to start the tormenting of Potter." After that I left the compartment to go start looking for Black, as fortune would have it, I wouldn't have to look to far because I had just run into him. Putting on my nicest smile I told him, "Sirius baby I have been looking for you everywhere and here you were the whole time." He looked confused, shocked and then smiled asking, "So Lils what can I do for you?"

"Well Siri what I need is to do this **_Confundous. _**Now Sirius we have been dating for over a month you have been scared to tell James Potter due to the fact that he likes me. I am handing you all of the letters that I wrote to you over the holiday you will continue to call me Lils and will call you Siri When James Potter does find out about our relationship you are to respond with 'Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate.' When you have said all that you will tell him, 'Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me.' Than you turn and leave and come find me. Do you understand every instruction you have been given?" When I had finished giving Black his instructions, he repeated his lines with perfect clarity.

"Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate. Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me." When he had finished, he turned and started walking away before coming back over to me. "Lils, how was your holiday? He asked in such a sweet voice I had started to feel bad about doing this, but then remembered why I was doing this ridding myself of any remaining guilt. Sending Black on his way as I made my way to the prefect's carriage for the meeting,**Lily's POV**

When Marlene and Mary arrived, I started letting them in on my plan.

"When I see Black, I am going to confound him into thinking that we started dating over summer holiday when we met up in Diagon Alley and have had steady correspondence all summer using sappy letters I wrote to and from myself and using a forging charm turn the letters to me into his hand writing making it look more like we had started dating." When I had finished telling my mates my revenge plan, they looked at me like I was insane, which I probably was.

"Lily why are you using Sirius to get back at James?" Marlene asked while Mary looked at me with this look that asked me what in the hell is wrong with me.

"The reason that I am using Black to break up the Marauders and get my revenge on Potter is I am tired of him playing pranks on the student population, him always asking me out, and how much of an egotistical arrogant prick. I am also tired of the way the Marauders act like they own the school and all of the student population seems to worship the ground they walk on and in this school the students idolize Remus Brains Lupin, Peter Sweetheart Pettigrew, Sirius Playboy Black, James Bighead Potter, or as they refer to themselves Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They need to get knocked down a few pegs and when they are finally given what they deserve I will be so grateful that I was one who got to give them what they deserve. Yes, I love Remus; no, he doesn't deserve to be included in my revenge plan, but I need to do this to make the Marauders be seen as the egotistical self-centered pricks they truly are." When I had finished, I was flushed with a look of shear determination in my emerald green eyes.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU LILY!? Mary shouted shaking the windows of the compartment earning us looks from the students and their families. When she was done yelling Marlene than looked at me and slowly started nodding her head in agreement with Mary asking me, "Why would you do that to two really close friends leaving Remus and poor sweet Pettigrew to be caught in the middle?"

My response was not what they were expecting when I responded with, "Because for Potter and Black to learn to that they don't rule the school and to stop messing with me." Mary and Marlene looked scared when they saw the look of crazed deviousness in my eyes and heard the shear determination in my voice. Slowly they seemed to understand that there was absolutely no way that they were going to change my mind. When the fourth member of our group showed up Alice Prewett, she seemed to notice all of the animosity in the air and asked up what was going on. Before I could respond Mary spoke saying, "Lily is going to confound Sirius Black and possibly use a love potion to convince him they are dating to create a huge blowout between the marauders to finally get her revenge on James." Alice started to laugh wheezing, "Our Lily use magic to finally get revenge on Potter and in turn breaking multiple school rules. Mary that is the most outrageous thing you have ever said and you are the school's gossip queen." Mary looked at Alice who was still bent over laughing stating, "As much I would like to think that Lily has not lost her sanity, our Lily the strict rule abiding, loved by all teachers, completes homework the night it is assigned no matter how far away the due date is, is actually going to do this she has already planned out a back story has vials of amortentia set aside forged letters to her from Sirius from Summer holiday and is getting ready to go spell him and be stuck in a fake relationship with the school's biggest playboy. Shocking I know." Alice looked shocked at the idea that I was actually going to do this. When I finally had a chance to speak, I said, "I have to go find Black before it gets any later to start the tormenting of Potter." After that I left the compartment to go start looking for Black, as fortune would have it, I wouldn't have to look to far because I had just run into him. Putting on my nicest smile I told him, "Sirius baby I have been looking for you everywhere and here you were the whole time." He looked confused, shocked and then smiled asking, "So Lils what can I do for you?"

"Well Siri what I need is to do this **_Confundous. _**Now Sirius we have been dating for over a month you have been scared to tell James Potter due to the fact that he likes me. I am handing you all of the letters that I wrote to you over the holiday you will continue to call me Lils and will call you Siri When James Potter does find out about our relationship you are to respond with 'Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate.' When you have said all that you will tell him, 'Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me.' Than you turn and leave and come find me. Do you understand every instruction you have been given?" When I had finished giving Black his instructions, he repeated his lines with perfect clarity.

"Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate. Prongs I have to go find Lils, she's waiting for me." When he had finished, he turned and started walking away before coming back over to me. "Lils, how was your holiday? He asked in such a sweet voice I had started to feel bad about doing this, but then remembered why I was doing this ridding myself of any remaining guilt. Sending Black on his way as I made my way to the prefect's carriage for the meeting,


End file.
